lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Alissa the Wise Wolf/RPG System
This system is simple yet effective. 'Ally Card' This card details the Character's Strength, Defense, Magic Power, HP, and Elemental Resistances. It Also keeps track of level and EXP needed for the next level, as well as Total EXP accumilated to show for your hard work. Now notice the category of Fighter Type. Fighter Type is where you put the form of combat your character uses. This form of combat determines Starting Stats, as well as Bonuses for those stats. Martial Artists, For Example: *Have Starting Health of 450, and increase by 300 for each level. HP cap is 99,999 *Have a starting Strength and Defense of 50, while 0 Magic Power. These stats grow in a system of +6, +7, +8, +9, +10, etc. The number cap for each of these is 99,999 *Martial Artists gain a bonus of 20 per level (Including lvl 1) in their strongest stats of HP, Str, and Def. 'Staggering' If you notice on the card, there are the categories of Stagger, and Stagger Resist. Stagger is the chain guage. The Guage increases by 5-10% with each hit (excluding resistance) and when it hits the number listed on the card, all the defences of the character are halved for 5 minutes. This includes elemental resistances. Stagger Resist however, decreases the amount the stagger can inccrease by it's stated percentage. Example. Character one hits character 2 dealing 10% stagger. At lvl 1, the Stagger Resist is 0.495%. How this works is shown by this Equation. 10/100=0.1*0.495=0.0495 | 10-0.0495=9.9505 Now don'tworry about having to do the math, because as I've stated, I will handle all of it. 'Resistances' All characters start out with 0% elemental resistence at lvl 1. Resistance bonuses are added depending on the race of the character, and the armour they wear, as well as a special accessory like a ring or headband with magical properties. Resistance caps out at 100%, which, despite what 100% actually means, doesn't mean complete and total immunity. Unless specifically labeled "Immune" on the card, the character will still take damage, albeit small. Now normally Resistence would increase by 0.5% for each level, but in order to reach 100% resistance, Transitioning from Lvl 1 to lvl 2 sees a whole 1% increase in resistance. 'EXP and Leveling' Characters follow a simple leveling system of fight and gain EXP. The level cap is 200, and there's not much to say here, other than how EXP needed to Lvl up increases over time. EXP needed = (Next Lvl * 1000) + 5000 Total EXP is also recorded, as a way to show your hard work. Maximum EXP total is 20,105,000. 'Combat' The combat system hasn't been fully decided yet. I'll hold a vote on the bottom on either Turn Based, or Real Time. Anyway, the main thing I want to cover in this section is DAMAGE. Probably the most complex part about this system is the Damage system. I thought long and hard about this, and this is what I got. Damage is calculated by first Multiplying Character Strength by 100, dividing it by the target's defense, then decreasing it by the percentage of the Elemental resistance if Magic was involved. The number equivalent to the percentage is then rounded to the nearest whole number. ((Str*100)/Def) - Res% ((50*100)/20) - 0.5% = (5000/20) - 0.5% = 250 - 0.5% = 250 - 1 = 249 Damage. Critical hits will also be present. The math for this is simpler, as 1/8 of attacks will ever be critical, and the damage for a critical is Double the original calculation. ((50*100)/20) - 0.5% = (5000/20) - 0.5% = 250 - 0.5% = 250 - 1 = 249 CRITICAL! 249*2 = 498 If the critical also happens when using the enemy's weakness, the Damage is instead Quadrupled. 249*4 = 996 'Enemy Card' Managing enemy cards is not as complex as handling Ally cards. Their data is more automated. For instance, all RE enemies, (Random Encounter), are scaled in strength to the strongest Ally on a team. RE enemies also only appear during travels to story locations, in open fields, ruined castles, etc. All other enemies only appear in story related areas, and are level locked to the expected level of users up to that point. Because of this it's easy to get overleveled, but no need to worry as all types of bosses will provide a decent challenge to test your skills. All enemy cards will be created by me. Note: Hyperbosses are extremely rare, and if you run into one, don't fight unless you are CERTAIN you'll be able to stand against them. Enemy HP is determined based on the Str stat of Ally characters. This equation can get really complex, but nonetheless it's always higher than the HP total of all Allies in a battle. Bosses in particular always feature HP greater than 500,000. with later story bosses featuring insane amounts of health. 'Item Drops' Enemies will sometimes drop an item. This happens 25% of the time. Usually this item is something you can buy in a store, or an ingredient to use in food or potions. They can be sold at markets for decent money, and to craft weapons and armour. Sometimes an enemy will drop an incredibly rare item, that can either sell for a hell of a lot of money, be used to craft powerful weapons, or is in fact, a powerful weapon itself. These drops happen 2.5% of the time, and often require a lot of grinding to get. Bosses usually drop a rare item 100% of the time after defeat. Sometimes this item is a key item meant for story purposes. Other times it's a powerful weapon or armour you can equip to your team. 'Battle System Poll' Active battle, or turn based? Active Turn